Secretos
by fridakalito89
Summary: Adiós boda , adiós padres, adiós vida humana, esas fueran las palabras de bella al ver en lo que se convirtió, un vampiro poderoso.. Y es haci como la vida de isabella swan Claflin comienza
1. Chapter 1

nueva historia, espero y le guste

le hablare un poco de ella

bella es convertida después de aver discutido con su comprometido en Nueva Orleans, por sam Claflin(busquen el nombre, es uno de mis actores favoritos, no le quise poner otro nombre por qué no me llamo ninguno la atención) de ahí en adelante la aventura de bella y sam en pesarán a surgir, habrá prolemas, romance, celos, envidias, secretos y más, todo marchara bien pero no siempre ahí un final feliz, los cullen también tendrán que ver en esta historia, edward por supuesto que estará entreponiendose entre nuestra parejita, espero y disfruten mi historia

Nueva Orleans 1927

Las calles estaban oscuras, devise el cielo.. Al parece lloveria oh no esto solo me puede pasara a mi , Pero como se me ocurrio regresar me sola.. Oh es cierto "nicholas" por que justo hoy tenia que hacer me enojar, si mi Madre me viera a hora, estaba caminando sola Una dama nunca deve caminar sola, be uno eso Es lo que decia mi Madre.. Trataba de caminar entre la calle y acomodandome mi bonito traje, MIS guantes estaban perfectos como cuando me los puse para salir con mi patan novio

Solo faltaban cuatro cudras mas y llegaria a mi hogar, miestraa caminaba en peso a chispitiar, perfecto pense, la lluevia se solto tan fuerte que no me dio tiempo de Tamar algun Refugio para no mojarme, casi tropiezo al Tratar de correr y taparme.. Trate de tomar la compostura y con mi bolso en mi pabeza, "Classico de Una dama" trate de que la lluvia no mojarra mi caro traje, y camine los mas rapido pisible... MIs tacones resonaban en las oscuras calles de nueva oleas, Estaba tan consentrada en mi traje que no me daba cuenta en donde Estaba pisando asta que mi tacon se atoro con algo

No, no, noo a hora mi tacon, me hagache para tratar de quitar mi tacon de donde quiera que este estubiera, estaba a punto de lograrlo...

Asta que senti que Alguien me suguetaba de los hombros, voltie y trate de safarme de su hagarre, Pero aquella persona era mas fuerte que yo

-Baya,Baya, que hermosa cosas me eh encontrado- dijo Una asquerosa voz, pude oler el alcohol en su aliento, aruge la nariz, odiaba el olor a alcohol

-dejame ir, por favor- dije tratando de safarme otra vez, y otra vez de su hagare

Pero por que si apenas estoy comenzo do- dije y lo que hiso no lo vine benir, me dio Una cachetada, eso me hizo tirarme al suelo, dios como dolia

-ahhhh, por que me haces esto?- dije tocan dome la mejilla, lagrimas de dolor sacudian mi rostro.. Estaba a punto de hablar Pero el se inclino y me apuñalo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh, POR FAVORRR, AYUDAAAA, Po- gritaba de dolor... Mi asecino difrutaba de mi dolor, el sufrimiento que tenia

-esto Es tan divertido, la sangre que sale de ti Es subliminal, exitante- decia y se reia

-Pero Bueno, ya me aburri- dijo y Pero yo ya no entendi a nada, bi como le bantaba la mano con el cuchillo que minutos antes avia estado dentro de mi

Cerre los ojos esperando el dolor, Pero no llego y abri los ojos pero con lo que me encontre fuie con las calles solas, como si no hubiera pasado nada..

Trate de levantarme pero mi dolor era mas fuerte, trate de gritar ayuda, Pero no tenia voz, Ni fuerza para pararme..

Estaba en el suelo tirada.. Entre la lluvia que cada vez caia mas fuerte, como Es que esto me ah pasado a mi, Nunca avia echo nada tan malo para que esto me pasara a mi, nunca imagine que mi vida se acabara en Una calle, entre la lluvia, tirada entre la suciedad, y como si mis suplicas fueran escuchadas vi una sonbra que se hacercaba a mi, con la oscuridad no podia ver nada..

-tranquila, tranquila, el peligro ya no esta- dijo una melodiosa voz

-ayudadame- dije en un ilo de voz y fue lo unico que vi, la oscuridad tapo mi vista, todo en mi al rededor avia de saparecido, me desmaye

Estaba caminando por las oscuras calles de chicago, hoy era una noche sobria, estaba lluviendo..

-ahhhhhhhhh, POR FAVORRR, AYUDAA, PO..- vi como una mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, y su asecino Estaba por cometer la estocada final

Vamos sam, sigue tu camino, me repeti a mi mismo, la vida tiene un curso

¿El tu yo cual fue?, mi consiencia me Jugo otra Malta jugada

Decidi actuar , el hombre mugriento, estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo, pero yo lo tome Del brazo y le parti el cuello, "una vida mas"

Avente de cadaver asta un extramo de la calle, y me aserque a quien sea que estaba en el suelo.. Y balla ya sorpresa que me lleve, era Una chica de maciado hermosa, su piel era de Una palides extrema, se podria decir que igual a la mia, su cara era angelical, sus ojos.. No los podia distinguir muy bien con la oscuridad Pero podria jugarar que eran cafeces, tu pelo era castaño, casi rubio, ya chica al verme perdio la consiencia

-demaciado hermosa, seria un desperdisio si murieras- susurre... Me arodille y la cargue, como Un marido cargaria a su recien cansada, pero Ella no era mi esposa y yo no era el suyo, y este no era algo romantico al decir ...

Como pude corri lo mas rapido posible a mi cabaña que Estaba no tan legos de nueva Orleans..

Al llegar deposite con cuidado a la hermosa chica, que Estaba inconciente, su su latidos casi no se escuchaban, me hacerque a su cuello y todo sucedio

Mordi su delicado cuello, y baya la sangre de Esta chica era exquisita, Pero pude oler que olia a fresas, no me avia percatado de aquello..

Deje de morder el cuello de aquella joven

-de a hora en adelante todo estaria bien- dije antes de abandonar el cuarto..


	2. Chapter 2

Esas fueron las primeras palabras desde mi trasformacion, Aun recuerdo como se sentia el dolor en mo cuerpo, las llamas que lo recorian, no podia Dejar de sentir ese dolor

1942 nueva York

Desde hace diez años que eh estado con Sam, el me ayudo cuando era neofita, desde el momento en que lo vi me atrajo, tenia algo especial, en sierto modo Sam me recordaba a Nicholas.. Nicholas aún me duele cuando pienso en el, tenía un futuro pensado en nosotros, en que envejeceríamos juntos, que nos casaríamos, lamentó aver peleado con el, quien diría que sería la última vez que no veriamos, desde mi trasformacion nunca lo volví. Aver, pensé ir asu casa pero, la a miles de veces que estaba a punto de ir mi conciencia me decía que no era lo correcto, desde en tonses nunca volví a ver su rostro, Ni al de mis queridos padres, avia intentado algunas veces ir y tomar el timbre de la lujosa casa que antes era mi hogar.. Pero todas Esas al igual que con Nicholas el miedo se apodero de mi..

-Que Es lo que piensas?- dijo sam abrazandome por la espalda

-Es necesario que este pensando en algo?- dije voltiandome y dandole un beso, lo tome del cuello y atraje hacia mi..

-bella- dijo separandose de mi "nesecito hacer esto" penso Sam, oh no, a qui vamos

-A hora que es lo que quieren?, no tienen alguien mas, para molestar?- dije

enfadada tirandome en el sofa..

-bella solo será por unos dias, los vulturis an perdido el rastro de los neofitos, son una plaga- dijo se inclino en donde estaba y me tomo de las manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Esta bien, pero este será la última vez que iras, no quiero que sigas arriesgándote ..- dije

-te lo prometo, pero sabes qué estaría más seguro si tú..- decía sam pero lo interrumpí, sabia perfectamente lo que diria

-no, eh perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me los as dicho, O no espera lose.. An sido unas cincuenta veces, yo no les debo nada a ellos, ¡ni tú

tampoco!- dije alzando mis brazos dramáticamente

-bella! Solo son favores, te aseguro que esta será la última vez que ire, te prometi que siempre estariamos Juntos, y lo cumplire- dijo tomando mis manos y besandolas

-eso espero, no podria vivir sin ti- dije aabrazandolo como si la vida dependiera de ello, sam era mi existencia, nunca avía echo nada sin el..

-al igual que yo, sabes cuando te adoro- dijo abrazandome mas

-y cuando te irás?- dije mirandolo, el agacho la cara, esto no se sentía bien..

⁃Hoy mismo- dijo

⁃¿QUÉ?, estás bromeando, esto no.. Bien, lo pasare solo por qué será la última vez que iras, la última..- dije tratando de calmar mi enojo

⁃Te lo aseguro..- dijo dándome un beso en la frente - tengo que prepararme- dijo y con eso salió directo a nuestra habitación

Cuídate bella, no hagas locuras, no sin mi- dijo sam abrazandome y dando besos

-como si eso fuera posible- dije

⁃adiós- dijo subiendose al coche, y dandome un último beso

⁃Adios- susurre .. Estuve afuera de la casa asta que perdí de vista el coche de mi esposo

⁃

Avia pasado una semana desde que sam se fue, en estos momentos está dirigiéndome a mi hogar después de aver cazado

La calles en Nueva York eran algo aterradoras de noche

Desde mi trasformacion, no avía salido sola en la noche a cazar, y cuando lo haci sam estaba con migo..

Estaba camisa ando tranquila, no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa asta que oli algo, o mejor dicho alguien, haci que me diriji haci donde venia ese olor, asta un callejón cada vez que me ha cercaba escuchaba jadeos..

Me adrente al callejon y lo que vi me sorprendio, abia un chico sentando entre muchos cuerpos, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado , tenía el pelo rubio, su piel era palida, era un vampiro sin dudas, haci que me ha cerque..


	3. Chapter 3

La oscuridad era mi única compañía.. Desde que eh dejado a María, decidí que ya no quería esa vida, aún recuerdo a los neofitos que mate sin tener consciencia, el mostró que era me exigia sangre, haci que me hacer que aún par de vagabundos, desde kilómetros se podría oler el alcohol, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz, "que olor tan asqueroso", pensé, lo que eles esperaba.. Me hacer que siguilosamente, y todo pasó, el mostró que era acabó con las vidas de esos vagabundos, la sangre era realmente exquisita, pero no podía quitarme de la mente los rostros de aquellas personas a quien les quitó la vida, el sufrimiento que ahí en sus rostros al ver que les absorbo la vida, me quedé viendo los cuerpos de mis víctimas.. Por qué tenía que ser esto.. Maldigo a Maríe, y me maldigo a mi.. Sin tan solo.. Si tal vez.. No, no ahí un tal vez, el error ya esta echo.. Creo que no fue una..

-vaya pero que tenemos aquí, que desastre- dijo una melodiosa voz, estaba tan distraído reprochándome, que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba viéndome, al se rápidamente la cabeza.. Abia una figura entre la oscuridad.. Asta que sigilosamente salió una hermosa chica, o mejor dicho un vampiro.. Tenía los mismos rasgos que yo, la belleza.. Pero una belleza extrama.. Nunca avía visto una vampiresa tan hermosa.. Pero no solo eso me impresionó, ella tenía los ojos dorados.. ¿Qué rayos?

-¿quién eres?- dije parándome y viéndola fijamente

-yo debería preguntar lo mismo, pero eso no es lo importante, esto es un desastre, que no sabes que ahí humanos a qui? Y lo más importante que los vulturis se pueden enterar de tus desastres?- dijo la vampiresa vorazmente

Cruzándose de brazos

Yo me pude en posición de ataque.. Sabía que le ganaría.. Eh pe liado con sientes de neofitos, eso lo demostraban mis marcas en los brazos.. Así que no lo pensé más y me avalancie contra ella.. Pero ella fue más rápida y me tomo del cuello alzándome

-que Estupido eres- dijo aún me tenía sugueto do.. Yo traté de zafarme.. Pero baya sí que era fuerte..

-dé..j..a..me en..pa..z- dije cortada mente.. Ella sonrió sarcásticamente.. Esto no me lo veía venir.. Me aventó contra la pared.. Auch.. Trate de recuperarme rápidamente para atacarla.. Pero ella llegó rápidamente y me sugueto de los brazos.. Colocándolos sobre mi espalda y tirandome al suelo..

-no seas Estupido, estoy tratando de ayudarte.. - dijo la vampiresa poniendo más precio en mis brazos..

-si te suelto te quedará quieto-dijo mirándome a los ojos.. Y me soltó despacio.. Nose por qué no corrí, mis pies no reaccionaban

-y bien.. Me dirás cómo te llamas?- dijo la vampiresa alzando una ceja.. Interrogante

-Jasper, Jasper Whitlock-dije

-un placer Jasper- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente, pero ella no me ah dicho su nombre..

⁃y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunté sin rodeos, ella parecía pensativa.. Pero rápidamente se recuperó y sonrío

⁃-Maríe Claflin- dijo, yo me quede sorprendio se llamaba casi como María pero Algo no me pareció bien.. Cénti nervios proviniendo de ella. ...Pero esperen por qué desde un principio no sentí las emociones de esta chica

Fruncí el seño, como es que no sentí las emociones de marie..


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos perdón por a verme perdido un tiempecito!

ta volví con todo! Pronto atualizare las historias, habrá nuevos cap, más drama, odio desamor, traiciones y más..

En esta semana subiero un nuevo cap!


	5. Chapter 5

-tranquilo, Estas seguro con migo- dijo Marie sonriendo amablemente

"Nose Pero sus Sonrisa me hiso sentir en casa"

-y bien que aremos ahora tigo-dijo Marie.. Juguetonamente y poniendo una cara pensativa

-no lose- trate de articular mis pensamientos, no sabia como actuar con marie

-bueno ahí que en pesar con el desastre que as echo- dije marie mirando los n cadaveres de los vagabuendos..

Ella Camino hacia los cadaveres de los vagavundos, "cielos, los avia olvidado", y los en peso apilar uno contra otro.. Saco algo de su chaqueta lo que parecia un encendedor.. Maria lo avento hacia los vagabundos y todo en peso Arder en llamas

-y bien Jasper,¿tienes en donde quedarte?- decía bella sacundienso el polvo de las manos que brovino de los vagabundos.. Y caminando a la salida del callejon en el que estábamos, yo la en pensé a seguir, no sé por qué pero al demonio, no tenía a nadie y en estos años no e hablado con nadie, ella es la primera en años con la que eh hablado desde que avia dejado a marie.

-en realidad no- dije apenando agachando la mirada, pero marie hiso algo inesperado me tomo de la barbilla y me hiso morarla a los ojos.. Me sonrió cálidamente y hablo

-que tal si caminamos, asta pensar en que haremos,con tigo, mi querido Jasper- dijo marie inclinando la cabeza sonriendome, en realidad como es que aquella vampiresa podía ser tan amable con migo, era un monstruo, bueno tal vez ella también lo era, aún no sabía quién era ella en realidad, ¿y por qué diablos tenía los ojos dorados?

Caminábamos tranquilamente en las oscuras calles de Nueva York, marie con su elegancia y su porte felino, no podía dejarla de mirar era tan unica, en realidad no sé de dónde saco estos pensamientos, como es que apenas hace unos minutos la eh conocido y ya estoy hablando maravillas de ella

-sasisface mi curiosidad jasper¿ de donde eres?- dijo bella caminando Asia la parte de sur, en donde estaba el bosque, no le tome mucha importancia, haci que decidí contestarle su pregunta

-soy.. De Texas, para ser más exactos de Houston- dije, era lo único que recordaba, de mi vida humana, y eso me frustraba, no recordaba si tenía familia, o hermanos, o estaba casado, eso era tan frustraste

-interesante, ¿y como es que eres.. Bueno ya sabes, un vampiro?, ¿quién te convirtió? Tal vez lo conozca, conozco a sientes de vampiros- dijo bella con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, y mirándome interrogantemente, no entendía por qué le interesaba mi vida pasada, a María nunca le interesó eso, de cho nunca me preguntó sobre mi vida de humano, no era que lo recordase, pero era encensial para tene su a relación, ¿no?, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar relación lo que teníamos María y yo, deje de pensar en marie, y

En la no relación que teníamos marie y yo, y decidí contestarle a marie

-bueno.. En 1862 me metí al ejército confederado antes de poder cumplir los 17, mentí sobre mi edad para poder entrar, logre llegar al rango de mayor, .. Recuerdo que estábamos evacuando niños y mujeres, cuando regrese me encontré a María, ella fue la que me convirtió, tuvimos una relación... Pero .. Ella solo me usaba para crear neófitos y entrenarlos.. Después de varios años decidi dejarla, y ahora me ves a qui, con tigo.. - dije sonriendole pero sé que mi sonrisa no llegaba a mis ojos

-mm baya, cuando te vi pudo notar que era un guerrero, por tu..-dijo bella señalando mi ropa, haciendo una mueca de horror- tu, tú vestimenta, no lo tomes a mal, pero esta horrible tu ropa, dime ¿esto es lo único que tienes?- dijo bella mirandome

-si, cuando estaba peliando créeme que no era lo más importante mi vestuario- dije riendo y señalándome

-/

-bueno Jasper tienes suerte de a verme encontrado, te consiguire ropa desente- dijo bella, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, me tomo y en peso a correr, con migo.. En realidad sí que era rápida, más que un vampiro común.. En unos instantes estaba enfrente de una enorme mansión, algo comfundido por lo de hace rato.. Peor bien, la mansión era preciosa era tan indiscritible, bella me tomo del hombro para llamar mi atención.

-ven pasa, siéntate, te traeré lo que nesecitas-dijo ella gillandole un ojo antes de desaparecer, me quedé viendo por un instante hacia dónde ella se avia ido, me sentía algo extraño, no entendía por qué marie era amable con migo, mire un poco más la casa de marie, por dentro era mucho más hermosa, acada parte que volteas encontraras muchos detalles, y sobre todo flores, mi curiosidad se intensificó y no pude evitar recorer la mansión, por cada paso que daba avia Flores, entre en un cuarto el cual estaba a lado de el living en donde estaba hace unos instantes, en aquella habitación avia un cuadro enorme donde avia una chimenea, en el cuadro estaba marie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podía notar algo de siniestra su sonrisa, pero hermosa, pero no se encontraba sola, estaba con un chico de pelo castaño, con los mismos ojos que marie tenía dorados, estaba sonriendo, podía sentir la mirada que el hombre tenía, sus facciones era Fuertes, marcadas, misterioso como marie..

-un bonito cuadro no crees? El Es mi marido, se llama sam- dijo bella sonriendome y mostrándome la ropa que traia en las manos- espero y te quede,- dijo Bella entregar dome las prendas

-ah, no me avian dicho que Estaba casada, te agradesco las molestia- dije tomandolas

-creo que no se presento la oportunidad,Bueno.. sigueme te mostrare un lugar en donde te puedes cambiar..

Salimos de la Habitacion en donde estabamos, y subimo las las escaleras, Asta llegar a la plants superior, pasamos Por varias puerta Asta detenernos en una puerta

-a qui puedes descansar y cambiar te- dijo Marie Pero antes de contestarle desaprecio..

Chicos siento la demora, pero pense que ya avia atualidado.. Este capitulo , pero Bueno aqui se los tengo


End file.
